The Ray:Total Mayham
The Ray Total Mayham is a show of a kid whose life turned upside down when he and his 2 friends spot a crashed spaceship.They use it to travel to the future.The man that was in the ship had an orb.A yellow orb.There are more though.All of them with unspeakable power.It is told when the elements bind,a sword of all elements called the Laser Sword is unleashed.Only one being can wield it.Some evil people think they have the power to wield it.Especially Phantonneer,a phantom clockwork that knows more than The Ray thinks.Find out more,read The Ray Total Mayham to see what secrets hold. ---- Season 1 1.Meeting with the Future 2.Lost in Space 3.The Big Boom Part 1 4.The Big Boom Part 2 5.The Unlucky Thirteen 6.Slow Breathing 7.Etched in Frost 8.The Goblin King 9.The Return of Driscoll 10.The Alliance of Bounties Part 1 11.The Alliance of Bounties Part 2 12.Infernal Slumber 13.Upgrades 14.A Real Army 15.Brainwashed 16.Impossible Plan Part 1 17.Impossible Plan Part 2 18.Impossible Plan Part 3 19.As Fire Settles 20.Rise of the Nano Chips Season 2 1.The Black Knight 2.The Red Knight Next Episode! 3.The First Knight 4.Nano Sized 5.Nanomech 6.Phantonneer 7.The Followers of Light 8.Return of the Future 9.The Paraverse Part 1 10.The Paraverse Part 2 11.The Knights Fight Hard 12.Phantom Stories 13.The Grand Alliance Part 1 14.The Grand Allance Part 2 15.Returning 16.The End of the Nano-Chips 17.The End of the Knights Season 3 1.The Red Knight Assists 2.Null Void Clearing 3.Fight of the Anodyte 4.Growing Pains 5.Phantoneer's Revenge 6.The Secret of the Orb 7.Changing Colors 8.The Beam V.S The Ray 9.A Christmas Battle 10.New Jacket 11.Slimey Thing 12.Silence of the Monster 13.The Waterpark 14.Nanite Infested 15.The Mystery 16.Terror of a Life Time 17.The Last Monster 18.Strike of the Red Ray 19.Let the Challenge Begin 20.The Ultimate Challenge Part 1 21.The Ultimate Challenge Part 2 Season 4 1.Power Struck 2.The Dark Ray 3.Transformations 4.One More Time 5.A Knight for a Day 6.The Alliance Meets Again Part 1 7.The Alliance Meets Again Part 2 8.Victor Validus 9.Combat Mastermind 10.The Cheatster 11.Speed and Velocity 12.Reckoning 13.Unstoppable Weapon 14.Blasts 15.A One out of Ten 16.A Crazy Universe 17.The Freak of Time 18.Time Will Tell 19.Never Trust Your Enemy Part 1 20.Never Trust Your Enemy Part 2 21.Never Trust Your Enemy Part 3 Season 5 1.The Living Laser 2.The Time Space Void 3.Saraclarse Goes For The Win 4.What An Airhead! 5.Aqua Star 6.Beta Piece One 7.Power Drinks 8.Monster Party 9.Beta Piece Two 10.Beta Piece Three 11.The Tiger Must Strike 12.Beta Piece Four 13.Now It's Mine 14.The Fifth Fight 15.Ben Is Back Season 6 1.The Laser Sword Part 1 2.The Laser Sword Part 2 3.The Laser Sword Part 3 4.The Laser Sword Part 4 5.The Full Package 6.Your Time Is Up 7.What The Omnitrix Can Do 8.One 9.Two 10.Three 11.Four 12.Five 13.Six 14.Seven 15.Eight 16.Nine 17.Ten 18.The Last Alien Part 1 19.The Last Alien Part 2 Season 7 1.The Heroes Avenge 2.Ben Tennyson 3.Gwen Tennyson 4.Kevin Levin 5.Nanos and Knights 6.Portals and Wormholes 7.Fire and Ice 8.Water and Earth 9.The New Legend 10.The Final Chance 11.Return of Phantonneer 12.The End of Time Part 1 13.The End of Time Part 2 I will eather continue this series or make a new one after Season 7. Category:Series